


Reflections on the Water

by Friedom



Series: Porn Snippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other, That's pretty much it actually, there's a lake but it's only passively involved in the activities, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedom/pseuds/Friedom
Summary: Kisame relaxes at a lake.Porn warm up drabble, unedited.





	Reflections on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to catch all the times where I switched tenses as I was writing, let's pray that worked out, but lmk if you find any more.  
> Dedicated to Squiggly who requested Kisame solo or KisaObi. You may imagine Obito watching from behind a tree if you would like ;)

The surface of the lake closed over Kisame’s head and he felt the tension escape his shoulders.

All of Akatsuki had been tense for some time now, their plans starting to unfold and the inevitable complications rising up to meet it. Additionally, there was this wretched heat wave happening, air so humid that even the normally cool caves were starting to heat up.

Kisame had chosen to leave the hideout to escape some of the tension in the air, but the heat had kept him from relaxing so far. It was only now, sinking into the deeper parts of this abandoned lake, that he finally got his reprieve.

Aquatic plants and small fish brushed past him in the currents like a gentle breeze. Kisame opened his gills all over his body and began to swim in circles, exploring what he could reach of the lake without surfacing. He had undressed fully and left Samehada at shore, so the water flowed freely around him, soothing and cool.

There wasn’t much to see, to be quite honest. The small fishes were fun to watch for a while, but they fled quickly when they spotted him, and while he was happy to watch the sun’s rays break and waver through the water for hours on end some days, today was not that kind of day. There was an itching underneath his skin, more noticeable now that he wasn’t uncomfortable in the summer heat, and it wouldn’t let him settle down.

A vague idea formed in his mind, Kisame swam back to the shore near where his things lay waiting, looking for a nice spot in the shallows. The one he chose was mostly smooth stone and moss, making for a slightly bumpy but overall pretty comfortable resting place.

His gills had closed again at the first sign of air, so he took a deep breath of the stuffy air, blinking up at the sun. It was still high in the sky, bright and glaring as it glistened on the lake and the drops of water running down Kisame’s rough skin. The sun-warmed water around him was just enough to keep him cool.

Getting comfortable, Kisame ran a big hand down along his torso, brushing off water and tracing the lines of his muscles. It had been some time since he had taken a moment to enjoy himself like this, and he could feel himself get excited by the thought. The water softly lapping at his sides and legs felt like a caress now, soft as a lover’s fingers.

Kisame let his eyes fall shut while his hand reached for his hardening cock, the grip loose and familiar. He started off with slow strokes like that, teasing himself to full arousal. A low hum started in his throat, and he felt himself sink into the moment fully as a meandering fire entirely unrelated to the sun’s heat spread through his body.

His skin was tingling, so sensitive every drop of water rolling down it was a gentle tease, electrifying him. The shallows kept stroking his sides, between his legs, on his waist, in his hair. His grip became firmer, thoughts of past flings and attractive bodies filling his mind’s eye. Kisame had always liked his lovers on the more slender side, liked graceful hands and smart mouths, but there were also plenty of others in his head.

Tumbles with the other swordsmen came to mind, but he moved on from them quickly; there was bitterness there that had no place in that moment.

Instead he let himself think about some of his fellow Akatsuki, so pretty and so deadly.

In the end, his mind settled on a faceless fantasy that featured many people and none at the same time. He imagined pale skin against his, dark fingers on his cock where his own were still working, a tongue in his mouth and a panting pink mouth and slender thighs clutching his hips. He ached to grip, to cover a smaller frame with his, to make someone moan his name while they took his cock.

His hand was moving quickly now, fast and hard strokes pushing him closer and closer to that blissful edge. His mouth had opened at some point, quiet groans and pants joining the wet sounds of his movements and the lake itself. His body was twitching now, so close, so unbelievably close now, hips squirming and back arching, punched out noises spilling forth without control or filter. His mouth was forming unvoiced words, please and curses alike.

With a final, loud groan, he spilled over his fist and abdomen, shaking through the orgasm as violent shudders raced down his back. Panting, he rested and waited for his body to calm down. The itching below his skin was gone, satiated, and he felt loose and comfortable with the lukewarm water soothing his heated skin.

In a moment, he would slip back into the deeper parts to wash off and relax a little more, maybe practice his Suiton forms later. In a moment. Blinking up at the sky, Kisame grinned a little. That had been sorely needed.


End file.
